Flames in the Stars
by Sixheartagram
Summary: One fateful night changes everything. What happens when two lonely souls bound to meet collide? Can they keep their distance, or will they fall into each other's arms against all odds and ignore the consequences? Are secrets meant to be kept, or are they meant to be unraveled? AH.


** I don't own these characters, But I do own this story. Everything else belongs to S. Meyer. **

I didn't intend on posting this story until I have more written, but assuming people are still waiting for me to update stories I started but never finished; I've decided to post this as a, sort of, preview for what is to come. I still don't know when I am going to finish up Crazy Minds & Silly Stupid Love, or continue Torn by Dissension. My life schedule has been very hectic, and busy. And I apologize to all of you for that.

* * *

**Flames in the Stars**

_"Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving."_

_– Albert Einstein_

The unpredictability of the future can be daunting. The sun has passed over the horizon and the moon shines its milky glow. You're lying under the covers of your warm comforter and you close your eyes trying to imagine what lies ahead of you in the future. You open your eyes to the glare of the moon filtering through the window curtains only to realize that you can't predict the future any more than you can stop the sun from setting. All you can see is fog—miles and miles of fog. You never know where life is going to take you, until you get there.

As a little girl my Mom always said, "Don't let life pass you by, because it'll be gone in a moment." I never quite understood what she meant by that until I grew into those awkward teen years, but, then, I only got the gist of what she meant. There have been many times in the past eleven years I wish I would have thought to ask what she meant, but I never had the chance to ask before she left Simon and I.

"Care to pay attention, Ms. Swan?" Professor Cullen asked frostily. I gasped, startled by the frigid tone of his voice as I sat upright. Always with the tone and the aloof demeanor. If I could use three words to describe Professor Edward Cullen—tall, dark, and handsome. How cliché.

"Not really," I muttered under my breath. I've seen this movie a trillion times. Maybe I should add a dash of mystery to his character as well…

"What was that?" He demanded.

"I apologize for my rudeness, and for my lack of caring for this movie." I sighed heavily, meeting his icy blue stare.

"Have you seen this movie before?" More than I care to count.

"Shall I repeat every line for you?"

"That will not be necessary," He waved his hand. "Make note not to show up to my class with that kind of attitude." He grumbled, resuming the video. Ten minutes later, he stopped the film and switched the lights back on.

"I'll see you all on Thursday," His voice trailed across the room as everyone upped to leave.

"Ms. Swan, may I have a word?" He asked, glancing my way as I passed him at his desk. I nodded silently, clutching my books to my chest.

"Are you having any trouble at home?" He wondered as those cool blue eyes met my green ones. I shook my head. His hand brushed through his tousled brown locks in irritation. I have to admit the guy is good-looking. If I hadn't known any better, I'd guess he was a model, or an actor. His defined jaw is covered with stubble, thick eyebrows, and a pair of piercing blue eyes. I've never seen anyone as attractive as he is, only in celebrity magazines.

"Lack of sleep?" He guessed. I looked away, nodding at the floor. A sympathetic look crossed his face, but it passed as quickly as it came. His eyes locked on mine for a moment as though I am a puzzle he can't seem to figure out, and for some reason that upset him. Suddenly, he broke the eye contact, turning away from me to stack the pile of homework that was due today.

"Try to get some sleep tonight," He murmured under his breath as he zipped his brief case and left.

I took the train home watching the small rain drops clatter against the window, my forehead pressed against the cool glass. I'm refusing to let myself think about today, tomorrow, or any day that hasn't passed.

New York City, that's where I live. It's not as adventurous as it seems—why do you think they call it, _The City that Never Sleeps_—it's not because everybody is out exploring the streets at night.

"Hey Kiddo," Simon called as I walked in. Simon is my brother. Well, sort of. He's my half brother—same Mother different Father. Phil, Simon's father was a lousy bastard to say the least. Phil's a litigator and a workaholic, so he was never around to take care of Simon when he was just a boy. Simon was only six years old the last time he saw him.

My Dad, Charlie, lives in Concord, New Hampshire. Both Simon and I lived with him there until I turned eighteen, then I decided to live with my brother when he wanted to move out here. It broke Charlie's heart when we left, especially when I told him I wanted to live with Simon, but I visit him almost every Christmas.

"Hey," I murmured, tossing my backpack on the floor as I fell onto the couch. Simon had dark brown hair, darker than mine and grey eyes; our mother's eyes. He was tall, taller than me. He wasn't very built and he's more lanky than muscular. He usually kept his hair short, but he had let it grow out a bit.

"How was class?" He wondered, trying to make small talk.

"Uneventful," I answered, bored. His eye narrowed at me, but I ignored him, playing with my phone.

"You seem glum. What's going through that head of yours?"

"Life makes me glum, Simon," I said, hiding my irritation.

"So do something about it. Don't just sit there and complain about how much it sucks, Bella. Change it. Make it better." He advised.

"How do you change it when you don't even know what it is that you want, or what's going to make you happy?" He pondered this for a moment. His lips pursed as he knelt in front of me, resting his hands on my knees.

"Happiness is sometimes one of those things you have to find. It doesn't always just come to you. Find it, Bella," He said, patting my knee before walking into the kitchen. "Looks like we're ordering take out tonight," He called, closing the refrigerator.

"There's nothing to eat here?"

"Nope. Unless you want to eat a bag of stale potato chips for dinner tonight, that's fine with me."

I shook my head. "I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow," I said, grabbing my backpack as I stood up.

"I'll go. Don't worry about it. I'm off tomorrow anyway."

"They don't want you to work tomorrow?" Simon shook his head, grabbing a Mike's Hard from the refrigerator.

"They called me off this morning. Apparently, they have enough guys on schedule and don't need me. Fuckers," He growled, taking a swig of his beer.

"Do they still want you to work the weekend?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, they want me in by five o' clock in the morning on Saturday and on Sunday, I"ll be working all day. So, I won't be around much this weekend." Guess I'm on my own again this weekend. I'm used to it by now, it's nothing new but having my brother around on weekends was always better than not having him around.

"You have class tomorrow, right?" I shook my head. "It's cancelled."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"I don't know yet." Simon arched an eyebrow at me skeptically. "I'm calling it a night."

"Night. Love you, Kiddo," He whispered, pulling me in for a hug.

"Night." I went to bed that night with one question in mind.

_How do you find happiness? _

_**~.*.*.~**_

I sat in a booth inside of a local pub, somewhere in the uncanny streets of New York City. I lost count of how many shots I've had in the past few hours or so. Where is Rose, or Alice? I thought they were going to be my babysitters for the night—not that I needed two babysitters, but they insisted.

"Bella, are you wasted?" Alice shrieked, her petite frame appeared standing beside the table I have occupied for myself.

"No, I'm not _wasted_, Alice. To be wasted means that I am debilitated, which I am not, I am inebriated. Get your verbs straight," I half moaned, half groaned as my head fell to rest against the top of my arms; the pressure against my forehead was soothing.

"She's drunk as a skunk," Rose snickered, mocking the line from Sixteen Candles.

"Wasted and inebriated are synonyms, Bella." Alice corrected, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, well, I don't like using the term _wasted_ to describe my current state of well-being." I scowled.

"Well then," Rose exclaimed, "I think it's time we call it a night, ladies."

"Someone is as slow as molasses in January," I replied sarcastically. "Or you're just blonde, or both," I added with a shrug, pretending to contemplate this for a moment. Alice gasped, and Rose stared at me with eyes as wide as saucers. Is this their reaction to the remark, or the intended pun I implied there?

"Ugh! You are such a bitch when you're drunk, Bella," Rose cried, grabbing my arm and tried to help me find my balance as I stood.

"It's one of my many talents," I cackled, flashing a smile.

"We know," They replied in unison as they led me out to the parking lot.

"Simon is going to kill us for this," Rose muttered as they led me to her car.

"Maybe he'll just kill Bella instead," Alice chirped doubtfully, glaring at me.

"If I'm going down you bitches are coming with me," I slurred.

"Shut the hell up, Bella," Rose barked, unamused.

So waking up with a hangover was not the highlight of my day, but I was grateful that Rose didn't murder me last night. I sighed in relief, flexing my cramped fingers once I finished the load of homework that I needed to catch up on for Professor Cullen's lousy class. I took in my surroundings for the first time since I got here, glancing at the people walking across the street, the passing of city traffic, and changing streets lights. I paused to notice the Bar & Grill is adjoined to a small coffeehouse.

Aimlessly roaming around the streets of New York is an expedition. No matter how many times you've explored the city because there was always something new to see—there's something quite peculiar about the streets of New York. I can't imagine ever becoming tired of the sounds of the city. I'm so attuned to it; the sound of traffic driving past in clusters, the loud slurs of the nightly drunks wondering about, hip hop music blasting from stereo systems, the smell of hot dogs cooking on the grill, or that familiar city smell.

"Rose wants to know if we want to go out for dinner tonight," Alice mentioned as we boarded the train. "When?"

"Around nine," She said, glancing at her phone. "Apparently, she's inviting a friend."

"Who?" I asked, bemused. "She didn't give me a name. She just said he was roommates with your brother in college." Alice shrugged.

"Who else is going?"

"Jazz, Emmett, and us, I guess," She said. "Did you ever meet any of your brother's friends from school?"

I shook my head. "Nope. He never really said anything about any of them."

"Hmm," She hummed. I glanced at my phone, checking the time. "It's almost eight-thirty."

"We'll be a few minutes late, then."

When we arrived, everyone was already there. Rosalie was in the middle of making dinner; spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread. I could smell the garlic as soon I walked into the apartment.

"Hello ladies," Emmett greeted, sweeping me up into a big bear hug.

"Jeez, Em. You're gonna squish her," Alice cried, trying to pry his arms away from me. "She's a tough girl, Ali." He laughed, rolling his eyes as he pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Eww, you are so disgusting," She bellowed, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. I tried not to laugh.

"Emmett, would you get your ass in here and help me with this shit." Rose yelled, appearing in the doorway. "Oh. Hey, Edward. Come meet Alice and Bella." Edward? Edward who? My brother never had a roommate named, "Edward," did he? Alice arched an eyebrow at me questioningly. I gave her a confused look, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. I couldn't see my own facial expression, but my eyes must have popped out of their sockets at the sight of Professor Cullen standing a few feet away, staring at me.

"Edward, this is Bella and that one right there, is Alice," Emmett said, pointing to the short pixie chick standing next to me."Keep your distance from that one though, she's quite obnoxious when she's drunk . . . and horny."

"You ass," Alice barked, flipping him off. Edward's gaze caught mine in the middle of their bickering. A "V" shape appeared between his eyebrows, his expression unreadable.

"What? It's true," He teased. "Just ask Jasper." My professor used to be friends with my brother, and now he's friends with Rose...maybe that's just a coincidence. For such a close connection, I wonder why we've never met before.

"You son of a—" Alice chased after him. Edward stared at me for another moment before turning away to watch Alice and Emmett wrestling in the living room. Alice Brandon is my best friend, but the last thing I ever want to hear about is her sex life with Jasper. I've told her this on countless occasions, but she still feels the need to discuss it with me.

"Bella, did you invite Jacob for dinner tonight?" Rose asked as I entered the kitchen. I grimaced.

"No." She turned toward me, leaving the noodles to soak in the boiling water.

"And why not?" She asked, almost as though this amused her for some reason.

"He's my boyfriend. I don't have to invite him everywhere I go."

"Exactly, he's your boyfriend. You should invite him." She encouraged, returning to her cooking.

"We're not married, Rose." I scowled.

She chuckled humorlessly. "I never said you were," She consented. "Bella, he's hot. Why wouldn't you want a hot guy standing at your side? That boy is head over heels for you and we all know it."

"I never said I was head over heels for him," I retorted, stealing her words for my leverage.

"Touche," She laughed, rolling her eyes at me.

"Do you love him?" She asked after a moment, throwing a glance at me.

Puzzled, I murmured, "I don't know."

"Don't wait too long to find out." She chuckled, leaving me to my thoughts. I leaned against the counter with a sigh, drumming my fingers against the marble top. Being with Jake is easy, almost too easy at times. I should be in love with him because he is good enough for me, and I know he would never hurt me. It isn't hard to imagine what kind of future we could have together. Marriage, family, growing old together, but everytime I try to picture it, I don't see Jake standing at my side; I see a figure, a shadow and I can't see his face.

"You alright?" A voice asked softly. I jumped, startled, spinning around to find Edward standing beside the counter.

"You scared me," I gasped, resting my hand against my racing heart. He tried not to chuckle.

"I didn't mean to startle you," He murmured, a small smile on his face.

"Are you alright? You seemed very contemplative for a moment there."

"Yes, I'm—no, I—I'm fine." I stuttured, shaking my head, exasperated. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air," I muttered, slipping past him through the archway. I didn't realize Edward had followed me out to the balcony. I ignored him, leaning against the railing, letting the cool air brush against my face.

"Why are you taking my class, Bella?" He asked after a moment, resting his arms on the railing as he slouched forward.

"It's required, I need it for my degree. Why?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "Curiosity, I suppose. What do you want to major in?" I tilted my head to glance at him.

"I haven't decided yet," I said, running my fingers through my hair away from my face.

"It's the wind." He laughed at my frustration as I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail.

"I swear I'm going to chop it all off one of these days."

"Don't cut it," He said, pursing his lips. "It's lovely," he mumbled quietly, hesitantly. I didn't have to see my face to know that I was blushing, so I tried to hide it.

"You have a slight accent. I never noticed it before," I mentioned, changing the subject. He looked away, watching the traffic pass below us.

"I grew up in London. My family and I moved out here when I was seventeen." He explained. "You must not pay very much attention in class if you've never noticed it before." He arched an eyebrow at me. I looked away, guiltily.

"And yet, you're an "A" student in my class," He said, puzzled.

"Aye, you two. Dinner's on the table. Come eat while it's _hot_." Emmett winked, peaking his head through the sliding glass door.

"You need a new hobby," I said, jabbing his shoulder with my elbow as I ducked inside.


End file.
